


The Poison In Your Bones

by Sxymami0909



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, BAMF Lydia, BAMF Stiles, Banshee Lydia Martin, Canon-Typical Violence, Chaos, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt Lydia, Hurt Stiles, Implied Sexual Content, Mates, Minor Character Death, Nogitsune Lydia, Nogitsune Stiles, Nogitsune Trauma, Pain, Self-Sacrifice, Werewolf Hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a whisper and ended with a scream. He worked his way slowly into her subconscious, unknowingly perverting her with his darkness, making her submit her senses to him, making her cling to sanity like a lifeline. But in the end it had to be her choice, consent had to be given and so he dangled the only bargaining chip he had left. The boy…and like a bad hand at poker, she folded giving herself over to the darkness invading her veins. The power of eternal love would be all of their undoing. (Title from ‘The Devil Within’ by Digital Daggers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Poison In Your Bones

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** From Stydia-Fanfiction - The Nogitsune has Stiles, they all know that. What they don’t know is the Nogitsune doesn’t work alone, he has a partner. A girl, his mate. The only way to have his mate with him is to possess Stiles’ mate, his emotional tether, his anchor. So he takes the banshee, and the Nogitsune once again has his mate. Now that she’s here, they’re twice as powerful and nothing can stop them.

_The night was at its darkest hour, the smell of fire burning bright in the air permeating the small village surrounding them. Tendrils of thick gray smoke filled the sky making the air murky with char and debris. A cool breeze blew through, blowing waves of auburn hair billowing them around her perfect porcelain face and honestly nothing could have been more beautiful in that moment. A slow predatory grin curled at the corner of his lips sliding onto his features as he reached out with a mildly blood slicked hand, trailing one long digit down her arm._

_Glee filled the body she inhabited, the young girl of just fifteen was ripe with fear and she sopped it up like a fiend, basking in the chaos and pain all around them. She whipped around at his touch, a smirk pulling at her features, eyes bright and glowing in the darkness of the night. “Isn’t it beautiful my love?” She inquired stepping into his touch and cupping his cheek._

_He nodded, “The most beautiful thing I’ve seen next to you.” He told her with a smirk._

_The auburn haired girl rolled her eyes playfully before turning back to the burning village, her eyes transfixed on the few people still running around and screaming. “I want to bathe in their blood,” she crooned the intoxicating scent of pain filling her nose, making her itch to move into the thick of things, get her fill. She was hungry in the worst way possible. Her gaze drifted to her lover, “I’m hungry,” she whined playfully sliding her hands down his body and leaning in to bite his jaw._

_A low rumbling chuckle bubbled up from his throat and he smirked down at his mate. “Then by all means,” he motioned to the village, “Let us feast.” His gaze darkened as he started for the homes, with her by his side. The village used to be a peaceful place, a sanctuary, but now…he owned this land. He’d let lose the chaos inside of him, fed it through the body he possessed and into his loved ones infecting everything he could until nothing was left but darkness. This was his home now and he’d burn it to the ground with fervor._

_He felt her gaze on him and they locked eyes briefly before nodding and parting making their way through the village, knowing they’d meet in the center of the town where the hanging tree lay. He could feel it now even more; the chaos, pain, misery…and he relished it. He tore through body after body, using his hands to grip the faces of his prey, sucking the pain from inside of them until it filled him. He left a trail of bloody corpses in his wake, smoothing the blood around his fingers with a gleeful laugh. He spotted her then, in the center of town a young girl in her hands, her long auburn hair blowing in the wind._

_He watched as black veins crawled up her skin, his mate’s eyes filled with pleasure as she got her fill. She was gorgeous, brutal, and chaotic. And he loved every second of it. He was stepping forward when he saw the glint of metal on the necklace the girl wore a crest of some kind. His eyes widened then and he watched as his mate pulled her hand back getting ready for the kill._

_“Don’t!” He ran forward but he wasn’t quick enough. He watched as her hand thrust through the young girl’s chest and tore out her heart and bubble of laughter filling the air seconds before a loud howl filled the air. It happened so fast, an arrow sailed through the air landing in her chest and knocking her back, and then a man with glowing red eyes was by her side, fangs elongated as he jerked her head to the side and bit into her neck._

_“NOOOOOOO,” He screamed, the boy’s voice coming out deeper than humanly possible and he increased his speed stopping in front of the tree just in time to watch the hunter ram a silver sword through his mates heart. He froze his gaze locking on hers._

_She caught his gaze, she could already feel the change happening, her body shaking, “My love,” blood spilled from her lips when she spoke and then her mouth was opening and out came the fly. He ran forward shoving the men out of his way with a loud angry cry as she grasp the fly and ate it before stepping back and glaring at the men standing their looking at him. Hunters and wolves working together…it was disgusting. He glared between the men briefly his gaze dropping to the child dying between them, the girl who was once again herself._

_“I’ll kill you all for this,” he seethed. It had taken a considerable amount of time to find the proper mate._

_The hunter held fast, jaw clenched. “Not if we kill you first.” His daughter lie dying at his side and there was nothing he could do._

_The Nogitsune stepped back warily, “You’ll never catch me, but I will find you both, and I will destroy your entire line until my skin is the color of your blood.” He spoke, “You’ll never be rid of me,” he shouted and then before the hunter could even move forward the boy was gone._

_His chest tightened and he bent on one knee beside his daughter, the light in her eyes already dimmed. He breathed deeply and gripped the necklace on her neck tugging it off gently before standing and motioning to some of his men to come take the body, he just couldn’t do it right now. He pushed himself up, his gaze turning to the alpha a few feet in front of him. He held out a hand, “You have your truce; The Argents will leave your line alone. Provided they don’t kill the Hales will have nothing to fear from us.”_

_The wolf clasped the man’s hand begrudgingly, “And you of us. Let there be peace.” He stated before releasing the hunter’s hand, giving him a sharp nod and then letting his body shift into that of a black wolf and taking off with a loud howl._

_The hunter watched him go before taking in the damage all around them. His chest tightened. He turned to the tree and shouted out several orders as he stood beside it, “Destroy the rest of the town…burn it to the ground, cleanse it. But leave the tree.” It would represent their win this day and the pain and suffering of the people of this town. A remembrance…a Beacon for all those who came after them._

 

______

 

Dark eyes studied the redhead in front of him. She knew who he was… _what_ he was. The others were probably figuring it out as he spoke. He could hear Stiles in his head, begging him, pleading with him not to hurt the girl in front of him. She’d come to him after the incident in the hospital. He’d been planting small seeds inside her head from the beginning. Once he was released from that damn tree, he was drawn to Stiles and when he felt the tether connection he had to the beautiful little redhead, he knew it was finally time. He’d once again found the perfect mate.

So he pushed against that bond, tapped into her banshee side, letting her fellow sisters warm her of the impending doom to come, the fate of her own mate, a boy she didn’t fully grasp, but on some primal level knew she needed. And like clockwork she’d come to him. He stared her down from his spot by the desk, his body leaning against it as he caught the weary look in her eyes.

Lydia finally understood, she could see it now, the change. She’d told Scott, Allison and Derek too. They were working with Argent and Deaton…they were going to fix him. Fear surged inside of her, but she kept her head held high never once looking away from his face. “You won’t get away with this. You can’t have him.” She said her voice hard.

Stiles spoke eyebrow lifting, humor coloring his features, “I already have him. Look around you Lydia…maybe I already have you too.” He whispered.

Lydia blinked and suddenly she wasn’t in Stiles’ room, but the middle of the preserve beside the nemeton. She let out a sharp cry and stumbled back. No, this wasn’t real…he was messing with her mind. “No…no it’s not real.” She told him as she lifted her hands gripping her head and squeezing her eyes shut. An image flashed inside her head, her and Stiles standing on a hill as Beacon Hills burned beneath them, their lips tangled in a bloody kiss and a small cry left her throat as her eyes popped open.

She was back in Stiles’ bedroom and he was grinning at her, no the _thing_ inside his body was grinning at her. “Stop.” Lydia felt like she was going insane, seeing and hearing things that weren’t there. Her chest tightened and she backed herself up into a corner.

Stiles moved forward, slowly inching his way towards her. The Nogitsune could hear the screaming in his head, but he ignored it and smiled closing the distance between him and Lydia. He watched her squeeze her eyes shut as he leaned into her inhaling deeply and letting out a soft groan. He pressed his hands against the wall on either side of her head. “Lydia,” he whispered against her ear and she rapidly shook her head. “Join us…Stiles is still here. If you come willingly I’ll let him live, I’ll give the two of you what neither of you will admit you want. He needs you,” his lips brushed against her ear. “He cries out your name inside my head.”

A soft sob fell from Lydia’s lips. The thought of Stiles being trapped inside his own body, needing her, not having anyone to help him…they always figured things out together. Maybe if she was with him they could figure this out too. Stiles’ voice broke through her thoughts.

“Don’t you want to feel safe in his arms? Stiles does that for you doesn’t he…I can give that to you Lydia. All you have to do is let me. Or,” he tilted his head to the side lazily, “I can kill him. I can make him disappear and you’ll never see that sickeningly sweet little puppy dog look again.” He said his voice harder now, but no louder than before. “I’ll pull out every single one of his organs and make him eat them.”

Another sob broke free from her lips and she opened her red rimmed eyes, tears spilling down her cheeks. “Please don’t hurt him,” she said her voice shaky.

A spark filled his eyes and a slow grin settled on his lips. So that was the key. Her love for the boy would be her undoing. “I won’t,” he replied almost gently. “I won’t hurt him Lydia…but you have to let me in.” He rested his forehead against hers, “Lower the walls in your head my little banshee…let me in,” he whispered his lips turning towards her ear again, “Let Stiles in.”

Lydia closed her eyes, she could hear the voices in her head getting louder, warning her off. The message was clear. _No_. Stop. _Don’t_ do it. It was almost painful now, but there was a stirring of something warm, deeper past the voices. Something familiar. _Stiles_. She pushed through the voices and the pain following the link they shared ignoring the warnings and giving herself over to him, needing to see for herself that he was okay.

And then she was standing in the middle of a white room confusion filling her face. She stepped back glancing around, her hair whipping around her face until she spotted the large tree stump in the middle of the room. She hesitated before walking over to it her gaze on the boy in the middle. “Stiles?” She called out softly.

Stiles’ body tensed his chest tightening as he slowly angled his body in the direction of the all too familiar voice. Horror crossed his face when he spotted Lydia standing there. “Lydia…what did you do?”

______

 

The Nogitsune stood there, his hand curled around the redhead’s hip as he watched the fly bury its way into her chest. His fingers massaged her hip as he tilted his head down brushing his nose against her cheek. “Open your eyes my love,” he whispered letting his lips brush against the skin beneath her ear. “And come back to me.”

Something stirred inside her chest and Lydia’s eyes slowly fluttered open a soft moan tumbling from her lips. She blinked the room coming into view, confusion filling her face. Her hand reached out shoving forcefully a the boy against her until she met his gaze. She froze. “Kukan?”

A slow smirk spread across Stiles’ face, “In the very young flesh,” he joked as he cupped her cheek, his face turning serious. “It’s time for our revenge.” He replied.

She returned the smile. “I’m going to enjoy ripping their throats out,” she said simply before gripping the back of his neck. “I’ve missed you my love.”

He grinned, the expression almost boyish if it weren’t for the spark of mischief in his eyes. “And I you,” he replied before shoving her body back against the wall, dipping his head and capturing her lips in a heated violent kiss. It was finally their time…they’d make Beacon Hills pay and take down anyone who stood in their way. With her by his side…that pathetic excuse for a pack was doomed. They’d never see it coming…


End file.
